Bow ties and Vodka
by LieutenantBear
Summary: Sulu and Chekov go out to hit on girls, and then Chulu happens.


Pavel's fluffy little curls bobbed up and down as he bounced around the quarters that he shared with Hikaru. He had been growing out his hair a little, so it was a lot fluffier than usual. Which was very fluffy.

"I don't know." Hikaru said. "I kinda liked it the other way, too. I mean, you look awesome, but I didn't want you to change."

"I think it looks cool." Pavel said, checking himself out in the mirror. "Let's go get some ladies." He pulled out a pair of sunglasses.

"Why the hell do you have sunglasses with you? We're on a starship, there's no sun, and you can adjust the lighting." Hikaru said. "And why are you wearing a bow tie?"

"I have no clue." Pavel said, looking at the fancy bow tie on his casual outfit. "It's pretty cool, though, right?"

Hikaru looked from the pointless sunglasses to the bowtie, then to Pavel's eyes. "Anyway," He said. "We're going now?"

"Yes!" Pavel said, dancing out of the room. "Let's go get some pretty nurses or something!"

Hikaru walked next to Pavel, talking about girls, of course. "Why do you have such a thing for nurses?" Hikaru said.

"I don't know, they're just really hot." Pavel said. "Plus they are very caring and sweet."

"You mean, you want the opposite of you?" Hikaru said.

"Shut _up_!" Pavel laughed, pushing him.

Hikaru picked up his drink. "Did you know that today, on Earth is National Vodka day?" He said.

"Really? Or is that just supposed to be an excuse for me to use when I call the captain tomorrow saying I can't come to work?" Pavel said.

"No, really." Hikaru said, raising his eyebrows. "It's also national taco day. Just don't try to combine them."

"Vodka tacos." Pavel said. "Vodcos!" He said. "We should make those an actual thing."

"Ew, gross, Pavel!" Hikaru said, cracking up anyway. "You are _NOT_ trying that."

"I would. I love vodka. I like tacos. Seems like it would be a pretty okay combination." He said, shrugging.

"Well, you can't just combine things you like!" Hikaru said. "The captain is friends with McCoy and Spock, have you ever seen them have a steady conversation?"

"I guess not. But I'm still trying that when I get the chance." Pavel said.

"You are the craziest person on this ship." Hikaru said. "But you knew that already, didn't you?"

Pavel nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, I know. Pavel knows." He said.

"Are you drunk already?" Hikaru asked.

"Not_ yet._" Pavel said, holding up his glass. "This is my first. Why?"

Hikaru laughed. "Because sometimes when you're really loaded, you start referring to yourself in the third person."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Wow."

"Yeah. You watch your drinking, okay? I'm gonna go talk to Scotty."

"Don't leave me alone though!" Pavel said, looking nervous. "I'll be lonely!"

"Then come talk to Scotty with me."

"No!" Pavel said. "Whenever I talk to him, now, he always nags me about what I could have done when I was filling in for him, how I could have been better, and its SO ANNOYING."

"Then go talk to Spock or something. Tell him a joke. I don't know. I'm going to talk to Scotty."

"Boo!" Pavel yelled.

Hikaru, who was already halfway to Scotty, rolled his eyes and sighed.

They talked about work for awhile, but they wanted to talk about something different for once.

"What's his problem tonight?" Scotty asked, nodding towards Pavel.

"He claims to be lonely when I'm not with him. I don't know what his deal is these days." Hikaru said.

Scotty smiled at Hikaru, but said nothing.

"What?!" Hikaru said, not understanding why the Scotsman was looking at him in that manner.

"I think…" Scotty said, tapping his hand on the table. "That little one has a crush on ye." He said, still smiling,

Hikaru's face turned as red as Scotty's shirt. "No. No. That wouldn't happen. He was just talking about… He has a thing with nurses and-"

"Are ya kiddin' me, lad?" Scotty said, sitting up straighter. "It's obvious that he likes ya! But the kid can lie through his teeth. He's mighty good at it. I bet'cha, he'll come clean one day. And maybe one day soon, if he keeps drinkin' like that."

"Like what?" Hikaru said. He turned his head, of course, to see Pavel, downing another glass of vodka, and looking at the number of glasses on the table, he'd been doing that for a while. Pavel noticed Hikaru looking at him, and waved at them excitedly.

Pavel walked over to the table where Scotty and Hikaru watched in amusement. "Hey, hey, hey, it's everyone's favorite helmsman!" He said. He was obviously overly excited to see him.

"What about me?" Scotty said.

"You're everyone's favorite… Uh…" Pavel looked stumped.

"Engineer?"

"Yes, that!"

Hikaru grabbed Pavel's arm. "Pavel, I thought I told you to watch your drinking."

"Aye, and I did." Pavel said. "I watched, I just didn't stop."

"We're leaving, Pavel." Hikaru said, grabbing his arm.

"But, why?" Pavel whined. "Party's just getting started!"

"Not for you, it's not. Let's go." Hikaru ordered.

"No!" Pavel said, crossing his arms. "Pavel doesn't want to leave!"

"Pavel," Hikaru said, in a dangerously low voice. "Don't you dare make me use rank on you."

Pavel's shoulders slumped, and he did as he was told. Or, at least he tried to.

Pavel walked out into the hall. "I feel funny." He said, then he passed out, right there, just in time for Hikaru to catch him by his arms. "Well, isn't this just so damn funny?" Hikaru said to himself. He lifted Pavel onto his back and carried him back to their quarters. Pavel woke up halfway to their quarters and started mumbling something, and when they finally arrived there, he collapsed on his bed in a fit of giggles.

"What the hell, Pavel? Nothing even happened!" Hikaru said.

Pavel said something incomprehensible in Russian, and Sulu just laid down on his own bed, and put his hands on his head, sighing.

"Hikaru? Can I talk to you, please?" Pavel said, suddenly looking worried.

"Hm?" Hikaru said. "Oh, yeah." He popped up from his bed. "What's up, man?"

"I… I think I am sick."

"You gonna puke on me or something?" Hikaru said.

"No, not that kind of sick." Pavel said, his voice suddenly getting low and quiet. "I think I might be love-sick. That kind of sick."

"Oh?" Hikaru said. "About who?"

"I can't tell you. It's a secret." Pavel whispered.

"I won't tell anybody." Hikaru said. "Promise."

"I… I just can't tell you." Pavel said.

"Okay, then how do you want me to help you?"

"Well, um…"

"Do I know this person well?"

"Yes, very well." Pavel said. "A lot better than you know me."

"Wow, that's a lot." Hikaru said. "What's this person like?"

"Well…" Pavel smiled, looking in Hikaru's eyes. "This person has very dark eyes… And… Dark hair… And is the best helmsman ever… And…"

"I thought I was the best helmsman ever?" Hikaru said.

Pavel covered his mouth, realizing Hikaru had seen right through him. "Oh, no!"

Then to Hikaru's surprise, Pavel started sobbing like crazy, and Hikaru hugged him. "Pavel! What are you so sad about?"

"Because…" Pavel said, trying to catch his breath. "Now… You… won't wanna be my friend anymore!" He said, his face pressed into Hikaru's shoulder.

"What if I didn't?" Hikaru said. "What if I wanted to be something… I don't know… A little more?"

Pavel sat up. "Really?"

Hikaru kissed him on the forehead. Pavel's face turned pink, and he giggled. "You are a softie, Hikaru!"

"What?" Hikaru said. "No!"

"Yes."

"Okay then, fine." Hikaru said, and before Pavel could even think of anything else to say, Hikaru pulled him closer, and kissed him right on the lips. And for a long time too, but Pavel didn't really care. Hikaru's lips were warm, and tasted good, and he became so distracted, that he forgot to breathe for a moment. Then he pulled back.

"Hey, what gives?" Hikaru said.

"We cannot do this, Karu, we just can't." Pavel said, covering his face.

"Why?"

"Because if this doesn't work out, then… I wouldn't be able to be your friend."

Hikaru smiled and shook his head. "Pavel… What would ever ruin this? These past few minutes have been the best time of my life since… Since… Coming aboard this ship!"

Pavel looked down. "I'm worried that I won't be a very good boyfriend to you." He mumbled under his breath.

"Oh, hush." Hikaru said. "Now come here, you crazy little Russian." He said, hugging him, and fluffing his hair. Pavel was smiling the biggest smile you could have ever seen, and looking down at him, Hikaru realized, Pavel really didn't smile that much. Well, that was going to have to change.

Pavel sat smiling at the ceiling, which appeared to be moving in all different directions to him, making him a little nauseous, but what did he care? He was in the arms of someone who loved him, and honestly, that's all Pavel really wanted.


End file.
